RWBYRSWEEK: YangCinder
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Day 2: Yang/Cinder. Relationship: Antagonistic/ Former Friendship/Former Family


How do you fight fire with fire? That is what Yang thinks as she fights Cinder. Both use their power of fire to try and over power the other. Unfortunately for Yang, Cinder is starting to gain the upper hand with her fire. Yang is starting to tire from the fight, while it seems like Cinder has plenty of energy left to fight.

"You've gotten quite good with you fire, now haven't you?" Cinder remarks.

"Shut up! Like you really care." Yang snaps back.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?"

"I'll talk to you however I please. Why should I talk nice to you after what do did?"

Cinder's dress lights up and she sends a fiery blast at Yang. Yang jumps out of the way from the blast, and returns the favor with her own attack. It hits Cinder, causing her to stumble. Yang runs up to the daze villainess, and goes to punch her. Cinder grabs Yang's moving right arm mid-attack. Before Yang can react to this, Cinder twists the arm. Yang screams out in pain.

"Cocky as ever." Cinder says and lets go out Yang's arm.

Yang falls to her knees, and holds her hurt arm. Cinder grasps Yang's chin, and makes her look at her. Yang's eyes are glowing a bright red, while Cinder's glow a bright orange.

"Just like a Xiao Long to be so hot-headed. You know you have your mother's eyes?" Cinder grins.

"Go to hell!" Yang shouts and tried to punch Cinder with her uninjured arm.

Once again, Cinder catches Yang's arm mid-attack. She squeezes down on Yang's wrist, her nails digging in, threatening to break both skin and bone. Yang struggles to free her arm, but to no avail.

"What's wrong Yang? We use to be best buddies. How can you hate me so much?" Cinder asks with a hint of malice in her voice.

"You betrayed us! You hurt us, and you didn't give a rat's ass about it! How could I NOT hate you for what you did?" Yang growls back.

"Silly little girl, you know nothing about what I did."

"Yes I do! I was there! I remember what you did! Why? Why did you do it?"

"I have my own reason for that. Maybe if you join, I'll tell you the answer to your question."

"I rather chop off all my hair before I join the likes of you."

"Suit yourself."

Cinder lets go of Yang's chin and grabs some of her blonde hair. Yang struggles even more to try to break free of Cinder's grasp. She picks up her hurt right arm and swings it at the arm Cinder has on her hair. Cinder lets go of Yang's hair, taking a few strains of it with her. Yang processes to rip her left hand free of Cinder's grasp.

Yang swings one of her legs out, trying to knock over Cinder. Cinder jumps up, dodging the attack, and walks backwards away from Yang. Yang stands up on her feet, and gets ready for another attack.

"Have you forgotten who taught you some of your moves? Do you really think you can beat me?" Cinder sneers.

"I have a lot more moves that you don't know about." Yang answers and shoots a bullet at Cinder.

Cinder blocks the attack with a shield. Yang keeps trying to hit Cinder with the bullets, but Cinder just blocks them. Yang is in too big of a fury to do anything else but shoot at Cinder.

Soon, Yang runs out of both steam and bullets. Cinder seizes the opportunity to grabs Yang by her jacket, and pins her to a wall.

"I _hate_ you." Yang says.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Cinder mocks.

"You killed her. You killed my grandmother, and you made it look like a pack of Beowolves that did her in, but it was _you_."

"Now how would you know that?"

"I overheard you the day you where over the house. You seemed so off, so I went to ask you how you were. When I got to the door, I heard you laughing and talking about what you did. Thank god Ruby did not hear that. She would've been even more broken up about it."

"Speaking of that little red, I fought her not too long ago. She didn't seem to have any idea to who I was. Now why is that?"

"You know why. You started to become this monster when she was old enough to understand things. You stayed away from everyone, so she never really saw you. And then you killed the person Ruby looked up to the most. I'm glad she doesn't know you, and that she thinks Beowolves killed her. If she found out it was you, she would be destroyed like I was when I found out."

"So you never told her. What a good big sister. Maybe next time I see her I will tell her."

"Don't you dare." Yang growls, her body starting to glow a faint orange.

"And maybe afterwards, I'll kill her so she can be back with the person so looked up to oh so much." Cinder grins

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

Yang is starting to glow an even more bright orange. Cinder grins at this. She looks dead into Yang's bright red eyes. She knows exactly the right buttons to push to bring Yang to her breaking point. Cinder knows that Yang is holding back her true potential and she wants to see what the young huntress is capable of.

"Maybe I'll do both at the same time. As I kill her, I'll tell her that it was I that did it, not a pack of Beowolves. And that you, her big sister, kept this secret from her all these years."

"_I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TOUCH HER!"_ Yang screams.

Yang is now glowing an immensely bright orange. Cinder lets go of Yang and puts up a shield. Yang unleashed a large fiery blast from her body. It scorches and burns everything that is not protected.

After the blast diminishes, Yang is left standing on a black, burnt ground. Her eyes roll back into her head as she falls to the ground, unconscious. The blast had used up the rest of Yang's energy and aura. Cinder walks over to the knocked out girl. Yang is on her left side, her breathing very slow. Cinder gives Yang a small kick. No response.

"Over exerted yourself, didn't you?" Cinder says.

She looks down to see that part of her dress and leg are slightly burnt.

"Looks like you nipped me with the blast. I give you credit for that, you have gotten stronger. But not strong enough to beat me."

Cinder looks back down at Yang, and sees that a single tear is coming down the blonde's face. Cinder rolls her eyes, and starts to walk away from Yang.

"You still have a lot of learning to do."

Yang's unconscious mind starts to play back a memory of hers, that involves Cinder. Yang is about three years old, while Cinder is about fifteen. The young Yang runs up to Cinder, excited about something.

"Cinder! Cinder! Cinder!" Yang repeatedly says.

"What is it Yang?" The older girl answers.

"Look at what I can do!"

Yang cups her hands together, and produces a small flame on the center of her hands.

"Wow, that is amazing Yang. Looks like you inherited your mother's semblance." Cinder says.

"I'm just like you and mommy now! Mommy said that she and you can teach me how to use and control it." Yang gleefully says.

"Yep. You have a lot to learn, but one day, you will be able to do this..."

Cinder makes a flame in her left hand, and starts to make it dance around the air and Yang. Yang giggles as the flame dances around her. Cinder puts out the flame.

"See, with time and practice, you can do a lot of things. Now, hop up on my back. To celebrate your finding of your semblance, let's go get some cookies." Cinder tells Yang.

Yang does as she is told, and hops up onto Cinder's back. Cinder piggybacks Yang into the kitchen, where the two proceed to steal a jar of cookies.

* * *

**Day two of rwbyrsweek! This time, Yang and Cinder. So, I think that the two of them are related some how (either aunt-niece or they are just cousins). As for the theory "Cinder killed Summer Rose"as I typed this, it came to mind. Lastly, if you are wondering how Cinder can go from good to being so evil, I think that it has to do something with dust, like she went power hungry for it or something like that. Idk, I might work on those ideas. **


End file.
